Torchic's Adventure
by Boolia
Summary: This little Torchic is going to show every shiny pokemon that it's ok to be different! It's whats on the inside that really matters, not the outside!
1. Chapter 1

Torchic's Adventure

Chapter 1

"It's coming Victor! Our baby is hatching, I'm so excited! We finally get to be parents!'

"I know darling, I can't wait ether! I just hope our new son or daughter is shiny like us, so my friends won't laugh at me!"

"Different or not, we'll still love our new child, right Victor? Victor? Victor, are you listening?"

"Right, we're love our child no matter what! I got ya!"

The shiny two Blaziken parents, Victor and Zelda were both eagerly waiting for their egg to hatch, revealing their new family member.

Victor so badly wanted a shiny Torchic for a son, so their whole family can be shiny. All of Victor's friends and their families were all shiny, so why can't theirs? He gazed at the cracking jumpy egg like a hawk. Suddenly the egg began to glow!

"Our baby is coming! Our baby is coming!" Zelda shouted, jumping up and down.

_At last_! Victor thought to himself. _Our new shiny boy is coming; we're all be a happy shiny family! _

"Torchic!" said a cute healthy Torchic who had just hutched from the egg.

"Aw, isn't it cute?" Zelda said, picking up her new baby and hugging him.

"Yeah!"" Victor replied_. But it's not shiny_! It was true! This Torchic was just your plain ordinary Torchic, no differnt markings on it what so ever.

"I think he's going to make a wonderful addition to our family!" said Zelda, still hugging Torchic. "Don't you think so Victor?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Welcome to Shiny Kingdom Torchic, where every Pokemon citizen is shiny, except our wonderful great leaders!"

"Torchic, tor!"

Later that evening when Zelda and Torchic were sound asleep, Victor put his son in a basket and went to the river with it.

When he got there, he placed the basket into the river.

"I know my wife will kill me for this." Victor told himself. "But I got to do this! I just can't _bare _to see my friends laughing at me!" He took one final glance at his son.

"Torchic, tor!" He said, not knowing what his father was about to do to him.

"Good bye…my son!" Victor then pushed the basket into the water. It went farther downstream.

"Bye son, sorry we can't keep you!" Victor waved to his son in the basket, flower down the river. He flowed past water pokemon, and down little waterfalls.

When he was farther downstream, the little chick began to cry. A mew herd him crying and flew over to the crying pokemon.

"Oh dear!" Mew said. He picked up the crying Torchic with its psychic powers, placing Torchic on the grass. Torchic kept on crying.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be starving!" Mew said to the crying Torchic. Mew looked around and saw an apple tree with fresh apples all over it!

"Aha! Those look great! Now wait here!" She told Torchic. Mew went over to the tree and got an apple, she then gave it to Torchic. Torchic stopped crying, and looked at the apple.

"Tor?" he asked, wondering what to do with the apple.

"Well come on, eat the apple!" Mew gave a demo and ate an apple from the tree.

"See? It's tasty!"

"Tor!" Torchic finally got the idea and ate his apple. "Tor!" he liked the apple. Mew giggled a little.

"So where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked the baby.

"Torchic?" he asked, looking puzzled. Mew flew to look for Blazikens, but didn't spot any. She flew back to Torchic.

"Well if you don't have any parents, you can certainly live with me if you like!" Torchic thought this was a great idea and jumped up and down.

"Torchic! Torchic!" Mew giggled at the excited baby.

So Torchic lived with Mew for as long as he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later, Torchic could venture out from the den on his own. He was eager to get going on his first little adventure that he quickly gobbled down his apple for breakfast.

"Ok I'm full!" he said and zoomed out of the den. "Thanks mom!" Mew giggled.

"Now wait a minute young man!" She said. Torchic stopped, and looked at his foster mom.

"Mom, can't you see I'm excited?" he said. "Can't it wait?" Mew shook her head.

"No son!" she told him. "Rules are rules, you must listen." Torchic looked disappointed.

"Aw right! But make it quick!" He began to listen to Mew.

"The world is a very big place." She began. "If you're not careful, you could get hurt! Remember to be careful, no wondering too far from home, and be back by Lunchtime!"

"Mom you worry too much!" Torchic told her. "I'll be careful!" he scampered away. Mew giggled to herself.

"Kids!" she muttered. "Always wanting to do things _their_ way!" She began gathering their lunch.

Meanwhile, Torchic bounced happily down the path. He was humming to himself, until he herd some noises.

"Triple hitter!"

"All right!

"Way to go!"

"Hmmm, wonder what they're talking about." Torchic wondered out loud and went behind a bush to see.

He saw some pokemon playing a baseball game. But they were far different than the ones he saw in books. He saw a bright yellow Elekid, a bright green Larvitar, a red grayish Crainidos, a tan Machop, a green Ivysour, and a bright blue green shelled Squrtle. They seemed like they were an awesome group!

_Wow_! Torchic thought to himself. _I just got to be on their team_! Torchic ran out on the field. He bumped into Larvitar who pitched to Machop. Machop hit the ball far into the trees! Larvitar and Torchic fell to the ground. Larvitar's friends rushed over to the two pokemon.

"Are you ok Larvitar?" Machop asked.

"Are you hurt?" Elekid said. Larvitar got up and dusted himself off.

"No I'm ok!" he told his friends. Larvitar stopped and looked around. "Ok which one of you idiots bumped into me?" he stopped when he saw Torchic on the ground. His friends gasped.

"Oh my gosh, look a non shiny!"

"Non shiny? That never happened in the shiny kingdom before!"

"Except the legendaries!"

"But this is a Torchic, not a legendary!" Larvitar glared at Torchic.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Oh I'm Torchic!" Torchic jumped up. "And I want to join your team!" The pokemon except Squrtle began to laugh.

"You want to join our team?" laughed Larvitar.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome!" The pokemon stopped laughing.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into kid!"

"Well no I don't, but if you tell me then I'll know!"

"Kid, this is no ordinary group, we're known as the 6 shiny wonders!" and with that the 6 shiny wonders did their group introduction.

"6 SHINY WONDERS!" they all said when they were done.

"And I'm the leader of this group!" Larvitar explained.

"Well now you have to make it the 7 shiny wonders!" said Torchic proudly. "Because I'll be joining your team!" Again the shiny pokemon laughed except Squrtle.

"You're kidding right?" Larvitar said.

"No, I really want to join to team!"

"Hate to break it to you kid!" Larvitar toughed Torchic. "But regulars can't join a shiny group."

"You mean I'm not shiny?" the pokemon laughed. "But I was hutched in Shiny Kingdom, therefore I _must _be shiny!"

"Hey Elekid!" Ivysour whispered. Elekid leaned in to listen. "Torchic here thinks he's shiny!

"Yeah!" Elekid agreed. "What a hopeless loser!" they laughed some more.

"Listen kid." Larvitar pointed out. "You're orange and yellow, shiny Torchics are the reversed colors, therefore you're not shiny!" Torchic looked at the ground sadly.

"So I can't join?"

"No! You're nothing but a non shiny loser that can't be trusted!" Now every pokemon was laughing except two. Torchic sighed, looking depressed. Squrtle had enough of the teasing, he charged toward Larvitar. The pokemon stopped laughing and gasped.

"What is you guy's problem?" Squrtle snapped. "All Torchic wants is to join our team, and you laugh at him because he's different? Being different is just a fact of life, he can't help it!" Larvitar scowled at Squrtle.

"Look here Squrtle!" he snapped. "Regulars aren't invited to the Shiny kingdom, you know that! He should just go home where he fits in!"

"But he _is _home! Look Larvitar, if you were different, you would feel terrible if everybody didn't want you around right?" Deep down, Larvitar would agree, but he didn't want his friends to laugh at him.

"No!" Larvitar huffed. "They're just protecting their territory is all! Now we got to finish this game, let this loser go and cry like a baby!"

"Larvitar, this is completely unfair and you know it!"

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR SQURTLE! NOW LET'S GO!" Squrtle crossed his arms.

"If you make Torchic leave, I'm leaving too!"

"Fine! We don't need you anyway." Larvitar turned around and went to the field.

"So is it the 5 shiny wonders now Larvitar?" Crainidos asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "We are better off without him anyway!" Torchic began to leave, Squrtle followed.

"You know, you didn't have to do that!" Torchic told Squrtle, when they were out of the bushes.

"I know." Squrtle answered. "It's just that I'm so darn tired of shinys laughing at regulars you know? I don't understand what the harm is about being different!"

"So you don't care if I'm regular?"

"If you don't care that I'm shiny."

"No I don't."

"Ok then, friends?"

"Friends!"

"Great, say Torchic? Can I go to your place because my mom and dad would kill me if they saw me hanging out with regulars!"

"Sure, hopefully my mom wouldn't mind!" So off they went to Torchic's den.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom!" Torchic shouted when he and Squrtle were at Torchic's den. "I'm home, and I brought a friend over!" Mew looked over at his foster son, and went over to greet him.

"Have a nice day sweetie?' She asked him, and then looked at Squrtle.

"Oh so you made a friend that respects you for who you are!"

"Wow Torchic!" Squrtle gazed in awe at mew. "Your mom's one of the great guardians?"

"Yup!" said Torchic, then added. "Actually she's my foster mom, she found me floating down a steam in a basket when I was a baby. I have no idea what happened to my real mom and dad."

"Maybe they abounded you for not being shiny." Squrtle suggested.

"That's impossible. Everybody knows that parents will love their kid no matter what. I bet my parents _loved _me."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know."

"So you herd about me!" Mew said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes! exclaimed Squrtle. "You're one of my idols! I wanted to meet you ever since I hatched out of my egg!" Mew giggled.

"Well consider this your lucky day then!"

"Later can I introduce you to my parents?"

"Of course you may, and they can meet Torchic too!"

"Torchic can't come!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's not shiny."

"So? I'm not shiny ether!"

"Well you're an exception. Torchic's not, my parents won't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't, but…"

"You got to have faith in your parents Squrtle."

"I know but I…"

""I think we should give it a try Squrtle." Torchic told his friend. "Sounds like my mom know's what she's talking about." Torchic looked at the ground. "Even through you're probably right, and our friendship might be forced to a halt." He sighed. "I'm just a misfit, I can never belong here."

"Torchic!" scolded Mew. "Don't tell me that you don't have any faith." Torchic pretended to smile at his mom.

"I do have faith mom!" But deep inside him, he still believed that Squrtle's parents will separate him from Squrtle forever.

"Perfect!" said mew. "We'll meet them right after supper. Squrtle you can join if you like."

"That would be great! Thank's Torchic's foster mom!" then he wisped to Torchic. "This is awesome Torchic! I get to go to my best friend's house_, and_ get to meet Mew! Life is sweet!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Torchic responded. "Glad you like it."

After their meal, the three pokemon headed toward's Squrtle's house.

"Well here it is!" Squrtle told them when they entered a pound area. Squrtle opened his house door and he, Torchic, and Mew went inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Squrtle hollered after he closed the door. "I brought a friend and his mom over!"

"Who is it sweetie?" asked a voice. "Larvitar? Machop? Ivysour?"

"I've made a new friend mom!"

"Great honey, I'm in the kitchen!"

"Come on guys!" Squrtle led Torchic and Mew into the kitchen. _This is it!_ Torchic thought_. The minute Squrtle's mom sees me; our friendship will be over immediately! Ok, here goes!_

"Mom, this is my friend Torchic, and his foster mom Mew." The shiny Blastoise looked at Mew. She dropped her sewing in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered loudly. "Mew!" Mew giggled.

"Herald!" Squrtle's mom shouted. "Come and have and look who our son brought home!"

"Coming Macy!" A voice shot back. Then a male Blasoise came into view, and stood by his wife, looking shock at Mew.

"Goodness gravy!" he said. "You _are_ mew!" Mew giggled again.

"So mom, are you mad at me?" Squrtle asked his mom. His mother looked at him.

"Why should I be mad?" She asked. She looked at her husband who just shrugged.

"Beats me!" he told her. "I don't know anything about this!" Macy looked at her son again.

"Honey I'm not mad at anything." She said to him.

"You're not?

"No."

"I thought you and dad will be mad at me for making friends with a non shiny Torchic." Macy went over to comfort her son.

"Baby no!" she said touching her son's shoulders. "We love it when you make new friends!"

"But aren't you angry that I made a friend that is different then us?"

"Honey no, the outside doesn't matter, what matters most is what's in the inside!" She looked at her husband. "Right Herald?"

"Yes indeedy!"

"See? In fact we're glad that you made a friend with a different background, we'd thought you didn't have the guts to do it!"

"So you don't care that Torchic's not shiny like us?"

"Correct! None at all!"

"So me and Torchic can be friends right?" he looked at his dad.

"If that what you want son." He said. "We can't make friends for you."

"Ah right!" Squrtle jumped up and looked at his new friend. "Come on Torchic, let's play some soccer!"

"Ok!" So Torchic and Squrtle ran for the doors. The parents just laughed, Herod read the newspaper, while Mew and Macy talked to each other.

"Last one there is a slowpoke!" Squrtle shouted while they ran.

"I don't think so!"

"I won!" Squrtle shouted when he reached the door first.

"You're a fast runner!" Torchic told his friend. Squrtle opened the door, and Crainidos was standing outside.

"Crainidos what are you doing here?" Squrtle asked.

"Squrtle it's a catastrophe!" Crainidos said. "Larvitar needs help!"

"Larvatar?" Squrtle asked, closing the door behind them. "Where is he Crainidos?"

"This way, fallow me!" Crainidos ran north.

"Come on Torchic" Squrtle told him. Then the friends ran after Crainidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Crainidos what is it?" Squirted asked when they got to an edge of a pit.

"Look down there!" Crainidos pointed in the pit. Squirtle and Torchic looked down, sure enough there was Larvitar. His foot was stunk tight under a tree branch. Larvitar's friends were down with him, trying to pull him out. Squirtle and Torchic gasped.

"What _happened?"_ Torchic asked.

"We were playing kickball." Crainidos answered. "The ball fell into this ditch, and Larvitar went in to get it, when it happened."

"When what happened?" Squirle wanted to know.

"Yeah what?" Cranidos looked at them.

"When a strong wind came and knocked a tree down, trapping Larvitar's foot before he could fully escape." Suddenly they herd Larviter's scream in pain.

"AHHH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS! IVYSOUR BE MORE _CAREFUL!"_ Ivysour backed away.

"I'm trying Larvitar, but it won't bulge!"

"WELL _TRY _HARDER!"

"Yes sir!"

"We got to save him!" Squirtle said while Larvitar's friends tried to help him. "But how?" Torchic looked at the ditch and the branch, then at Larvitar.

"Hang on guys!" he told them, going into the ditch. "I got an idea!"

"Careful down there Torchic!" Squirtle called to him.

"Don't worry, I will!" When Torchic was on the ground, he headed towards the trapped Larvitar.

"Look who's here." Elekid said. "It's the non shiny Torchic!"

"What you're going to do?" Machop jeered. Tell the tree to roll over?" with that Machop, Ivysour, and Elekid all laughed. Larvitar was in too much pain to laugh. Torchic got eye to eye with Machop.

"Just watch me!" he said. He started attacking the tree. He tried four more times without succeeding. He panted with tiredness.

"Are you trying to move the log?" Elekid taunted. "You'll never move it in time misfit!" Then all the three pokemon chanted "Torchic is a misfit!" over and over.

Ignoring the rude insults, Torchic took a deep breath, and ran to the tree with all of his might! It worked, the tree moved over, and Larvitar was no longer trapped! The other pokemon gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Ivysour. "Did you see that? Torchic _saved_ Larvitar!"

"Unbelievable!" Machop agreed. Larvitar smiled up at Torchic, Torchic smiled back.

"You _saved_ me!" Larvitar tried to get up, but his leg was hurt." Larvitar screamed. Torchic ran to him.

"Are you all right Larvitar?" he asked.

"My lag hurts really bad!" Larvitar replied.

"I can help with that!" They herd a voice say. Larvitar turned around, and the pokemon saw a Chansey. Standing beside her were Crainidos and Squrtle.

"What are you doing here?" Larvitar asked Chansey.

"Your friend Crainidos came to get me to help you!" Chansey answered.

"Don't worry Larvitar!" Crainidos told his friend. "You'll be cured in no time flat!"

"Well we better go if you want your leg healed." Said Chansey.

"Right!" Larvitar said. Chansey carried Larvitar on her back, and headed for the Pokemon Center. The others followed.

"Come on Torchic!" Squirtle called. He fallowed the others

"Coming Squirtle!" Torchic called after him. He began to go, when he saw a Blaziken looking at them near a boulder.

"Torchic come on!" Squirtle repeated. "Let's go see Larvitar."

"Hang on Squirtle, _just_ a minute!" Torchic told him. Torchic went towards the shiny Blaziken.

"Can I help you?" he asked the Blaziken. The Blaziken looked at Torchic.

"That's was some brave work on how you saved that Larvitar son!"

"Thanks, did you call me _your_ son? I'm not…"

"Yes Torchic, you are my long lost son!" Torchic gasped.

"Then that means that you're my f-father?"

"Yes son, I am."

"Then why couldn't you and mom keep me?"

"Well son, you mother and I was so excited that we were getting a son, but when you hutched and we found out that you wasn't shiny, I…" Torchic became angry.

"So you abounded me because I wasn't shiny like you wanted me to be?!"

"Now Torchic, yes but…"

"I always thought you and mommy couldn't have me for another reason, and I find out you did it because I'm not _shiny?"_

"Torchic I…"

"No dad I don't want to hear it! If this how you treat your son then so be it! I hate you, and I don't want to see you again, good bye!" And with that Torchic ran of crying. Victor sighed and looked at Squirtle.

"You can go and see Larvitar." He told Squirtle. "I'll try to reason with my son."

"Thanks Torchic's dad!" Squirtle said. "I get the _easy _part! Good luck with your son!" Then he was off! Victor went searching for his son.

Moments later he found his son sniffing sadly beside the riverbank. He went towards him.

"Look son, I'm _awfully _sorry for what I did." He began. "If there's anything I can change I would change what I did to you!" Torchic sniffed.

"I thought _every_ parent was supposed to see their child as who they were inside! Guess I was wrong!"

"No son, you were right. It just that…" Torchic stood up and faced his father in anger.

"I _trusted _you dad! And you threw me overboard into the deep dark _sea_! You're nothing but a joke, so just _go away_!" Torchic turned around to cry some more.

"Torchic I…"

"I said go _away_!"

"I guess you're right son. I don't deserve to be your father!" Victor was about to leave when a red Gyrados suddenly leapt out from the water, and grabbed Torchic with its tail! It then splashed into the sea again!

"AHHHHH!" Torchic screamed. "Somebody _SAVE MEEEEE!_" Victor turned around real quick and faced the red Gyrados, and saw his screaming son in its mighty tail grip!

"Do that to my son, _will you_?!" Victor then leapt into the air, and kicked at the Gyrado's belly! Gyrados roared as it dropped Torchic on the ground. It fell back into the sea! Torchic watched as his dad fought the red Gyrados away. The Gyrados eventually swam away. Victor took a few breaths, before coming over to his son.

"Son are you ok?" Victor asked Torchic.

"Dad, you _saved _me!" Torchic happily said.

"Of coerce I did son! You're my special little Torchic, and I'll always _love_ you no matter what!" Victor and Torchic snuggled each other.

"Thanks dad!" Torchic said. "_You'l_l the best, I love you too!"

"Would you look at that?" Crainidos said; he and his friends ran out of the bushes to Torchic's side. "Torchic's father _saved _him from that red Gyrados!"

"I saw that!" Machop agreed.

"That _was _superb!" Ivysour agreed. "Torchic's dad is like a _hero_ now!"

"That was so cool!"

"Of course it was cool!" Squirtle pointed out. "Torchic and I will be BFF!"

Larvitar came back then; there was now a white blank cast on his leg. Larvitar cleared his throat, signaling everyone to be quiet. Larvitar limped towards Torchic.

"Torchic." He began. "I'm sorry we all laughed at you because of your non shininess! We shouldn't have done that! I mean, it's not your fault that you were born differently then us! I hope you'll forgive us!"

"Apology accepted!" Torchic said. "And thank you Larvitar!"

"Great! Now are you ready to make history Torchic?" Torchic looked puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Torchic, how would you like, the first non shiny to join the 5 shiny wonders?"

"Really?" Larvitar nodded. "I love to!"

"If Torchic joins, then I'm back in!" Squirtle said.

""That's just great!" Larvitar said. Everyone laughed and cheered for Torchic.

"Now our team will have to be called The 6 Shiny Wonders and one Non Shiny!" Ivysour spoke up.

"That's too long!" Machop told him. "How about The Seven Wonders!"

"OK!" Everyone agreed at once.

"Wow, The Seven Wonders!" Torchic said happily. "I think I'll fit in just _fine_!"

Zelda felt relived when her husband brought their long lost son back home. Victor promised himself that he'll never abandoned Torchic again!

Torchic played with the other six wonders, and he enjoyed all of their get togethers. But no one felt happier then Torchic did!


End file.
